


Thii2 one ii2 2carcely better, twwo bee hone2t

by Bobsled_Hostage



Series: Erisol's Piratestuck Adventures [2]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Piratestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobsled_Hostage/pseuds/Bobsled_Hostage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erisol dreamed of a dashing rescuer in short shorts, who would whisk him away from a life of sexual servitude at the hands of Her Imperious Condescension.  Now that his dream has become a reality, is it everything he hoped for?</p><p>(Yes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thii2 one ii2 2carcely better, twwo bee hone2t

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SybLaTortue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybLaTortue/gifts).



> _This prompt is very open, because all I want really is Erisolsprite getting a little (or a lot!) wrecked. I love to see him suffer but I'd also love to see him find a little bit of happiness so you could take it in any direction._   
>  _I favor pairing him with Jake (he is annoying but oh so hot) or Davesprite (sprite bros?) or the Condesce (in a less consensual way (also it's my pet crackpair)) but I'd be fine with being surprised too!_   
>  _Any sort of setting is fine? it can be canon-ish where he's his conflicted sprite self and he hate everything except maybe sex is the only good thing left in the world? or you could go as AU as you wish, maybe he got out of the game as his own unsplitable entity? maybe a no-sgrub AU where he was troll!Erisol all along? Or if you're familiar with (and inspired by) my version of him in my Piratestuck AU then by all means feel free to use that!_   
>  _in the end, just fuck him up._

Erisol _screamed_ .  Jake had him pinned to the bed, thick, hairy arms wrapped around his chest, hard, fat cock plowing the newly rescued former-fishtroll.  The Condesce’s pilfered plaything tried to muffle his shrieks in the pillow, but Jake’s stiff dick, strong hands, pistoning hips, and soft lips on his ears and the back of his neck proved far too much for him to resist, or for the cushion (now stained with pale green tears) to muffle.  The troll clawed at the bed, grabbing on to sheets, posts, pillow, anything to hold on to while his burly savior fucked him senseless.  This was the first time in a long time he’d screamed when he pailed, and he couldn’t remember ever doing it because he _liked_ what was happening to him (though at the moment, he’d have been hard pressed to remember his own name).  Jake didn’t hurt him for fun, and he only had one bulge and he asked before he put it in.  He _asked_ .  All those dreams about that night in the brothel, the smell of his sweat and how big his dick felt, how sweet he’d been.  And now he was warm and heavy on top of the limeblood, ramming his nook full, and _he didn’t even make him beg for it_.

“Now, if I remember correctly…”  Jake reached around under the troll to secure his wildly waggling bulge in a soft, strong hand, “I put my finger here,” between the two prongs at the tip, “and-”

“JAKE, Jake pleathe pleathe Jake pleathe-”

“No need to ask more than once, chum.”  The escaped slave’s burly savior jerked and squeezed his bulge the same way he had the first day they’d met, the first pail he’d ever filled.  He remembered.  He remembered and _he came back for him_.

Erisol came with a surge of red feelings, repeating his rescuer’s name as his nook released a torrent of seed into his genesac, mixing with the more modestly sized contribution his partner shot into him moments later as the troll writhed and howled beneath him.  Jake grunted softly and pumped his hips, depositing a final few drams of cum inside the hapless limeblood, before collapsing on top of him, wet and happy.

For a moment, Erisol felt the same.

 

As talented as he was at lying there and doing nothing, there was the literally pressing matter of his genesac, full of genetic material in need of release.  Thinking quickly, Jake produced a freshly rinsed chamberpot, proffering it for the troll to glower at incredulously.

“Tho wwhat, you wwant me to jutht go riight there on the floor?”

“Well, your majesty, if it isn’t to your liking, you’re welcome to spill over the side instead!”  Jake clapped him on the shoulder and grinned.

“No fuckfathe, II wwant… Fiine, god.”

The skinny troll let the pot fall to the cabin floor with a clatter and straddled it, sulking.  Jake wiped lime green goo from his hairy genitals with a cloth and watched with mild interest.  Erisol glowered up at him, naked and messy.

“Fuck wwhy don’t you get a portraiit done?  IIt’ll latht longer.”

“No need to be squeamish now!  You’re far from the first troll I’ve seen release material, nothing down there that’ll shock this old warhorse.”

“Fiine,” he whined.  Releasing in front of an audience, especially an audience of just one, wasn’t even close to the worst thing he’d ever had to do with slurry after pailing.  With a long suffering sigh that rapidly became one of relief, the troll pressed his thighs to the bowl and let his stored up seed (bright green with a few bubbles and swirls of white here and there) spatter audibly into the improvised vessel.

When he’d squirted the last few drops he rose, taking the offered rag, and made a desultory effort to wash himself.  Normally he’d just let the seawater rinse the mess away, or wait for one of the attendants to drag him off and hose him down, but he’d just realized that he might not have to deal with either again.  He doubted Jake would appreciate it if he didn’t at least try to keep clean.

Although...

“Jake?”

“Yes?”

“Do II havve twwo paiil the retht of the creww, or can II thtay wwith you?”

“What?”  Jake sat down next to Erisol, bed sagging so that he tipped into him when he put an arm around the troll’s shoulder.  “Where the devil do you get these ideas?  Do you imagine we’ll pass you around like we would our last bottle of rum?  Honestly.”  He looked pensive.  “...Granted, if you offered I wouldn’t be surprised if Dirk were all over you.  And I can’t deny that Roxy might join in, I did notice her noticing you, if you catch my meaning.  But I can almost certainly guarantee you’re safe from Jane!  Probably.”

“Wwoww, that’th reathuriin’, II’m tho glad II athked.”

“Merely a bit of japery on my part.”  Jake ruffled his hair, nudging his horns, and Erisol had to stick his tongue out because that did feel sort of nice.  “I assure you, your days of pailing anyone you don’t damn well want to are over.”

“Wwhatever.”  Unless she found him again.  Unless she dragged him back under the water and gave him his fish tail back and punished him for thinking he could get away.

Jake stood up and tossed the cloth aside, naked body lit by the moonlight streaming through the cabin porthole.

“Wwaiit!”

“Hm?”

“...wwhere are you goiin?”

“Well, if you absolutely must know, I’m going to relieve myself, and to dispose of this.”  He hefted the chamber pot full of lemon-lime slurry.  “I don’t know how you blokes get along after sex, but I’m told a good piss afterward can only have salubrious effects.  Clearing the pipes and all that.”

“You’re groth.  Get out tho II can diie iin peathe.”

Erisol flipped him off and lay down on the bed.  Heard Jake leave and shut the door behind him.  Heard him laughing and joking with someone on deck, one of the other humans.  What a fucking doofus, how much of a complete idiot did someone have to be to be flushed for _him_?

He counted the seconds until Jake came back.  Rolled over and pretended to be asleep when he climbed into bed.  Felt another rush of red feelings, of _safety_ when the stupid human put a strong arm around him.

Dreamed that nothing terrible waited for him beneath the waves.

**Author's Note:**

> Syb [drew it.](http://syblatortue.tumblr.com/post/147322407176/look-at-the-really-nice-porn-i-got-today-it) Thanks, Syb!


End file.
